Hair dye
by Linderel
Summary: Some years to the future, Lucifer is still as successful as ever. Living arrangements have changed slightly, and Atsuro has landed in the same apartment with Towa. One fine day, the strain finally breaks, and because of what? Hair dye.


These boys are, unfortunately, not mine. How sad. But I still get to play around.

Author's note: This was a fic made for an art trade with a friend of mine. She's a friend of Towa/Atsuro like me, so that was what I wrote. In exchange, I received a lovely portrait of myself as she perceives me.

So, anyways. Shounen-ai, fluff, lame attempts at humour. The usual stuff. Enjoy?

* * *

"Towaa! I'm home!"

Atsuro threw the key and his backpack haphazardly to the floor and tiptoed into the kitchen. His flatmate was dead asleep on the table, long blonde locks askew every which way, still managing to look like a halo. He smiled at the sight before bending down to pet Jiji, who had come to rub his feet with its head. Straightening again, he reached out to poke his friend.

"Wake up, you. It's not very smart to sleep in a position like that. Your neck's going to get sore."

Towa blinked his eyes open, smiling slightly as he saw Atsuro standing there. He was all feline grace and angelic appearance when he stood up, and Atsuro felt his breath stopping for a heartbeat or two. He sometimes wondered just how good an idea it had been moving in with his friend again...

Lucifer was at the top of the world with their newest album _Spellbound_, and Sakuya had made it a double celebration by proposing to Aine. Yuki and Santa both had their own apartments, opting to avoid the awkwardness of bringing a date over to a joint flat - otherwise they would have lived together. Atsuro and Towa, on the other hand, were both used to having someone continually around, and so they had rented an apartment together when Atsuro had announced that he was moving out from his parents' house.

Which landed him in a rather painful situation, seeing as he had developed a huge crush on his bandmate along the years.

"Did you get that hair dye, then?" Towa asked, stretching his arms languidly.

Atsuro gulped and nodded, bounding back to the living room where he had left his backpack in order to retrieve the item in question. He was growing tired of his current colour which had stayed exactly the same since the first time he dyed his hair. He wanted some change, apart from that he could now tie his hair into a small ponytail.

Grinning, he triumphantly held up a bottle of hair dye for Towa to see. His friend blanched a bit, raising a fine eyebrow. "Sky blue? You're completely sure about this?"

He nodded eagerly. "I'm sure, I'm sure. It'll look great!" _I hope..._ he added in his mind.

They made their way back to the kitchen, Towa still with a bemused expression on his face, and proceeded to dye Atsuro's hair.

Half an hour later found the two young men doubled over in helpless laughter. The dyeing had not succeeded at all, and now one of the bended heads was a peculiar shade of purple.

"Well," Towa wheezed in between peals of giggling, "at least it's not magenta anymore. I'm sorry, Atsuro, I must've read the instructions wrong..."

The younger of the two straightened, tears of mirth rolling down his cheeks. "Why you...! It's alright, Towa, really. I think this looks even better than what I originally intended. But I won't let you touch my hair for a second time!"

He tripped over his own feet while saying this, and the other had to support him, leaning onto the sink they were standing next to. The blonde suddenly grew serious, watching Atsuro with a strange expression, a kind of sadness in his eyes.

"Beautiful as ever..." he murmured, stroking the other's hair gently; a light, soft touch, like a summer breeze. Atsuro's eyes widened, and he straightened up again, placing his hand on Towa's shoulder.

"You..." Searching eyes roaming a face turned slightly away, the beginning of a blush on both pairs of cheeks.

Towa felt tears pricking behind his lowered lids, and, biting his lip, said, "Please, I... Forget it." A finger traced his fine features, and he drew a gasping breath, eyes snapping open. He stared at Atsuro, who just smiled sheepishly.

"Me too." The words were whispered into screaming silence, and the world seemed to stop for the both of them. After a moment that stretched into infinity, lips collided in a searing kiss that left both breathless.

Hair and all other things were forgotten, and for a while, there was nothing else but exploring hands, gentle, daring touches and kisses that made heads spin.


End file.
